


Things are going great, and they're only getting better

by HeyBoy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Disguise, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: Bucky serves up a variety of looks when he goes undercover.Art for the MarvelCollabCupid group bingo entry. Prompt: Multiple Personalities
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Things are going great, and they're only getting better

**Author's Note:**

> Art for the MarvelCollabCupid group bingo card. Prompt: Multiple Personalities
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Name: MarvelCollabCupid  
> Square: C5 - "Multiple Personalities"


End file.
